deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Shiden
Shiden (紫電, Shiden) is a shinboi and the former master of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan from the ''Dead or Alive'' series. He is the husband of Ayame, and together they both gave birth to Hayate and Kasumi. He is also the younger brother of the rogue Runaway Shinobi Raidou, whom he banished from the Mugen Tenshin Village. Shiden made his first physical appearance in Dead or Alive Ultimate and later appeared as a Boss and secret unlockable character in Dead or Alive: Dimensions. History Shiden was the seventeenth master of the Mugen Tenshin Clan. At some point during his life, he married Ayame, and the two of them had Hayate and Kasumi. When his older brother Raidou raped his wife Ayame (which would lead to the birth of Ayane), Shiden had him banished from the clan. Dead or Alive When Raidou attacked the village to steal the Torn Sky Blast Ninpo, and grievously injured Hayate, Shiden was left bitter and refused to tell Kasumi what had happened to her brother and he ordered his daughter to take over for Hayate. Instead, she left the Village, seeking out the truth and revenge for Hayate. Dead or Alive 3 Following Genra's betrayal of the clan, Hayate approached his father along with Ayane. Hayate requested to hunt Genra down; Shiden was unsure at first due to what his son had went through. However seeing his heir back in action again, he was more than thrilled to pass the mantle of Master Ninja to his son. But when Hayate insisted on retrieving Kasumi, he told him that his primary duty to was his clan as the eldest heir to the Tenjinmon lineage. Ayane supported this, and earned Hayate's anger when she badmouthed Kasumi in front of him. Shiden rebuked the two for fighting amongst themselves, and gave Ayane his leave to go. After that, he made a request that Hayate train with him. Hayate was unsure of why, but obeyed his father's wish, and Shiden proceeds to train Hayate for the next few days. Character Appearance Shiden's appearance is that of a healthy and spry middle aged man, with grey hair. Despite his age he still retains his vigor as a shinobi master. Personality Shiden is an honorable and loyal man at his core, and is also a loving father of his children. When Raidou left Hayate half dead, Shiden was overcome with bitterness at his oldest son being hurt by the man who he once called brother. He ordered Kasumi to take over, but she left. He was saddened by this development, but some good came of it. Kasumi's actions resulted in Hayate being restored, and Shiden, pleased that his heir had come back to him, passed the torch of leadership to his son. Etymology Shiden's name in kanji (紫電), means "Purple Lightning" or "Swordflash". Relationships Ayame As Master Shiden's wife, their relationship proved to be ideal. The two fell in love in their youth and as a result both were blessed with two children; Hayate, who they decided would be the heir to the Mugen Tenshin throne, and their daughter Kasumi. When Raidou raped her, Shiden was furious, and banished him from the clan. He cares greatly for her safety. Hayate As the eldest son of the family, Shiden values his son greatly. He trained his son himself and taught the young ninja all that he knew to become the 18th Master Ninja of the Mugen Tenshin clan. When Hayate was left in a deathly state following the battle with Raidou, Shiden was left bitter with grief. But with Hayate back from his half-dead state, Shiden was filled with joy at his son's return, and passed down his title to Hayate. Kasumi Shiden loves his daughter as much as he loves his son Hayate. When Hayate nearly died, he refused to tell Kasumi to keep her safe, knowing full well that she would succumb to her emotions and seek Raidou out, an attempt that proved in vain. He trained her hard to take over for Hayate, but was disappointed with her not taking the training seriously. When she became a runaway shinobi to find Raidou he was distraught, because now, under the laws of the clan, he has to send the clan's top units to find her and if necessary kill her, something a good father should never have to do. Raidou In their youth both vied for the title of succession, trying their best to please the aspirations of their father Burai, the 16th Master Ninja at the time. But Raidou hated Shiden because he was always one step behind his younger brother. Out of sheer spite for his brother, Raidou nearly killed Hayate with the Torn Sky Blast of the Tenjin family, and Shiden was left bitter and grieving for what his monstrous brother did to his family. Ayane It is not fully emphasized what their relationship is, but Shiden treats Ayane like every other shinobi in his clan, as an agent of the Mugen Tenshin with promise. When Raidou raped his wife Ayame nineteen years ago, he couldn't bring himself to hurt the child, so he and the clan masters decided to keep that event a secret from her, probably out of pity, as despite Raidou's sins against the clan, she was still a part of the Mugen Tenshin clan. Gameplay In Dead or Alive: Dimensions, Shiden bears a stripped-down version of Hayate's moveset, but boasts a few unique strings that previously were exclusive to Hayate in Dead or Alive 3. When versed as a Boss, he gains the ability to teleport. Appearances Dead or Alive Series *''Dead or Alive'' (Mentioned, 1996 - 1998) *''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' (2004 - 2005) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (Unlockable character, 2011) Musical Themes *''Shiden Theme'' - Dead or Alive: Dimensions Gallery Trivia *In Dead or Alive: Dimensions, in order to select Shiden, one must first unlock all characters, then select the random button on the player select screen and press + + on it. For his second outfit, press + + and for his last outfit press + + + . *Yosuke Hayashi revealed that, because of how lethal and hard Shiden's skills were, he was given the nickname "Raijin; the God of Thunder." Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Ninjutsu Practitioners Category:Dead or Alive Bosses